1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a panel, and particularly relates to a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement of science and technology, bulky cathode ray tube (CRT) displays have gradually fallen into disuse. Thus, display panels such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, electro-phoretic displays (EPDs), and plasma display panels (PDPs), etc. are gradually becoming the mainstream displays of the next generation.
In addition, the technology of transparent display panels is now being actively developed. The transparent display panels refer to display panels that are transparent to a certain extent, so that the background behind the display panels can be clearly seen. The transparent displays are suitable for the windows of buildings and vehicles, and the display windows of shops. In addition to the inherent function of displaying with transparency, the transparent displays also have the potential of serving as information displays. Therefore, the transparent displays have garnered market attention.
In the conventional transparent display panels, sub-pixels of the same color only have a unified pitch in the vertical, horizontal, and oblique directions. The design with a unified pitch tends to result in interference or diffraction caused by background light passing through the sub-pixels of the same color, which renders blurred background images. As a result, the transmittance and clarity of the transparent display panels are influenced. Thus, how to develop and design transparent display panels with high transmittance and clarity has become an important issue for the researchers.